Riza Otani
Riza Otani is one of the main protagonists of Canvas Mew Mew. As a Mew Mew, She's Mew Riza. Appearance Riza Riza has short black hair and yellow eyes. She always has a candy shaped hair pin in her hair holding her black hair in a hoop-like tie on the left side of her head. Her casual wear is a pink long-sleeved jumpsuit with pink sandals. Her school uniform is a black and white sailor school girl uniform with white thigh-high socks and brown slip-ons. Her volleyball uniform is a pair of black and white shirt and shorts with white socks and pink converse shoes. A big number 3 in white is on the front and back of her shirt. Her café uniform is a light pink shirt with dark pink collar, a dark pink bow tie, a white apron, light pink leggings and dark pink slippers. Riza Otani.png|Riza's School Uniform Riza_Otani_-Volleyball_Uniform-.png|Riza's Volleyball Uniform Riza Otani -Cafe Uniform-.png|Riza's Café Uniform Riza_Otani_-Casual_Clothing-.png|Riza's Casual Clothing Mew Riza As Mew Riza, her hair turns light pink and looses the hoop-like tie becoming loose and her eyes turn dark pink, she also grows a pair of prairie moth wings on her back. She wears a light pink thigh-length dress that shoes her back with dark pink leggings underneath the dress. For shoes she wears light pink converse-style shoes. She wears a light pink choker, arm garters and right thigh garter. The tops and bottoms of the choker and garters, alongside the top of her dress has dark pink lace. A golden pendant hangs off her choker around her neck. Her Mew Mark is a pair of pink moth wings with four dots going down in the middle between them, which are located in the middle of her back. Personality Riza is a upbeat and cheerful girl. She's also very hot-headed and getting into trouble easily whenever she does something outrageous. Riza is also scared of horror related subjects, as such at their school one night when they found Briana causing the trouble there after finding out she was a Mew Mew. Nonetheless, she'll always try to do what's right even if it's scary 'cause that's what heroes do. Abilities Transformation Riza's transformation begins with her Mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Riza with her DNA morphing in the background. She then puts her arms up into an oval shape like a ballerina and her arm garters and choker appears. Riza twirls on her tip toes and a ribbon-like light appears around her body Physical Even outside of her Mew form, Riza's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Riza's weapon is the Paint Brush, a giant paint brush being brown for the wooden handle, silver for the metal piece to connect to the wooden handle, white bristle used to paint with, and usually pink paint on the tip. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle. Paint Brush.png|Riza's Weapon, Paint Brush Her attack is Drawing, which in order to perform the attack, Mew Riza has to draw what she wants on the ground. If she does this the drawings will come to life, and the attacks will vary upon the Chimera Anima. Mew Mark and Animal Her Mew Mark is a pair of pink moth wings with four dots going down in the middle between them, which are located in the middle of her back. She was infused with the Prairie Sphinx Moth so she naturally has the abilities of a moth. Riza;s Mew Mark.png 1280px-Euproserpinus_wiesti_BMNHE813414_male_up.jpg Story Prior to Canvas Mew Mew (TBA) Canvas Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Relationships Family * Mika Otani: They get along extremely well, her mother is always supporting her. * Satoshi Otani: She is much like her father when it comes to spiders. Friends * Elinore Fudge: Riza's best friend and classmate. They do everything together. * Briana Toomey: Good friends. They never fight with each other. * Alice Tune: A young orphan who was the first friend of Riza, as when the school year started, Riza became her new friends quickly. * Kali Kooper: They argue a lot and bicker like an old married couple. * Kimie Sea: They get along, and argue a little. * Raven Synome: She knows Raven got's a crush on Kimie. * Yukora Ishido: She supports Briana and Yukora as a cute couple. * Chin Yeong: Really nice and friendly towards each other. * Gabe Acorn: She think's he's the cutest ever! Baddies * Duke: Totally annoying. * Miami: Hates him cause of him being bad. * King: Total weirdo and doesn't care for him much and finds him annoying. Trivia * The Prairie Sphinx Moth is found from north-eastern California through central Nevada and most of Utah to north-eastern Arizona and northern three-quarters of New Mexico and most of Colorado, and further eastward into extreme western portions of Kansas, Oklahoma and Texas. * She shares her Japanese VA with Palmon from Digimon. * She shares her English VA with Rosemon from Digimon. * She's number 3 for her school's volleyball team. * Her favorite sport is volleyball. * She was going to originally be 16 years old but was changed to 18 years old to be a third year to match her volleyball uniform number. Category:Canvas Mew Mew Category:Canvas Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Canvas Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Insect Genes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Stationery Category:Weapon Users: Summon